1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus, an upgrading apparatus, a display system and a data processing method of the display apparatus, and more particularly, to a display system in which the display apparatus has the upgrading apparatus mounted therein, a data processing method of the display system which simultaneously uses resources of the upgrading apparatus mounted in the display apparatus to upgrade hardware/software and resources of the display apparatus to divide and process data.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus processes image signals/image data which are supplied by various external signal supply sources or stored therein and displays an image on a display panel based on the processed image signals/image data. The display apparatus which is provided to general users may include a TV or a monitor. For example, the display apparatus which is implemented as a TV processes a broadcasting signal supplied from the outside, through various image processing operations including decoding and scaling operations, and provides an image of a desired broadcasting channel.
The display apparatus has an image processing board built therein which is implemented as a circuit configuration including various chipsets and memories to perform the aforementioned image processing operations.
Over time, the display apparatus needs to be upgraded due to various factors including the development of technology. More specifically, the display apparatus should be upgraded to receive an image signal in a new format which was not offered at the time of manufacturing the display apparatus, or to receive an image signal with resolution that is higher than the level supported by the display apparatus or to reduce system load to the display apparatus.
Improvement of functions of the display apparatus, i.e., upgrading the display apparatus may be conducted via both hardware and software.
With respect to hardware, all or at least a part of the image processing board installed in the display apparatus should physically be replaced to upgrade the display apparatus. With respect to software, the display apparatus requires hardware designed to drive improved software. That is, general users should purchase a new, upgraded display apparatus.